


【All翔】Privilege

by uraumaim930027



Series: AllS 翔總受 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊年齡捏造有，OANM年上教師x學生S。＊可能OOC有，慎入。





	1. 序

雖然染了一頭顯眼的金髮，甚至最近去穿了耳洞和臍環，正處叛逆期脾氣時而暴躁，但櫻井翔可是名徹頭徹尾的優等生，還是學校裡的學生會長。身為學生會長的他擁有許多特權，像是以辦理學生事務為由翹課，去找其他老師聊天玩耍等等。

例如保健室的松本醫生、體育老師相葉、國文科主任二宮和也、美術老師大野。

身為一名優秀的學生會長，要善用個人特權，與老師和睦相處也是一件了不起的事情呢。

才怪。

櫻井翔不悅的躲到學生會辦公室。

他哪有什麼特權，那些都是老師們的特權吧。


	2. 保健室松本醫生

保健室裡傳來陣陣嗡嗡聲，不仔細聽還聽不到。

學生會長的西裝外套掛在保健室裡休息用床位旁邊，而保健室醫生松本潤正坐在床邊，伸出手量了量學生會長的額頭溫度。

「櫻井同學好熱啊。發燒了吧？」

「混、帳、還不都是你⋯⋯」

藏在被窩裡只露出半顆頭，櫻井翔揪著被單，眼眶泛淚瞪大眼睛看著校醫松本潤。

方才進來保健室就被松本潤推上病床，用聽診器綁住雙手，後穴塞進一顆跳蛋，再穿回西裝褲，蓋上棉被在床上假裝身體不適休息。

因為那個惡劣的男人，竟然說等等還有女同學要過來換藥包紮，才特地在他後面塞了東西卻又不碰他。

五官立體，戴著眼鏡仍不自覺散發性感氣息的松本校醫平常穿白袍在保健室忙碌的樣子吸引一堆女學生的目光，想當然那些過來換藥的同學肯定會把握跟松本保健醫獨處的機會，拖延時間的。

「松本醫生我來換藥了。」

「嗯，好。先坐在那邊吧。」

把櫻井翔的棉被整理好，松本潤把手伸進白袍口袋裡找到開關，轉過頭對櫻井翔不經意地微笑，按下按鈕。

「嗚、⋯⋯」

後方傳來的微弱震動讓櫻井翔把自己埋進被窩裡更多，轉過身背對松本潤側躺，原本無病的身體像發燒般，從身後開始發熱，不去想反而越是在意。

櫻井翔暗自咒罵松本潤好幾遍，一邊偷聽他跟女同學的聊天內容，一邊把手伸進內褲裡，撫摸自己的下身。

「松本醫生好溫柔喔⋯⋯學校裡有這樣的醫生真好。」

「啊、不好意思哪有哪有⋯⋯」被誇獎而害羞的摸摸頭，雖然那位女同學不是第一個這麼誇他的人，但他就是想看櫻井翔懊惱生氣的樣子，他知道他聰明的學生會長肯定在偷聽。

「松本醫生、如果可以的話⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「我、我對松本醫生、」少女揪著裙擺，刻意穿裙子來換藥吸引自己松本潤再明白不過，但只有櫻井翔可以讓自己神魂顛倒，對於眼前的女學生，他興趣缺缺呀。

聽見女同學疑似告白的開頭，櫻井翔在被窩裡咳了幾聲，想提醒對方保健室還有其他人的存在，而且松本潤那傢伙，為什麼不先拒絕啊！搞得自己像是為他吃醋一樣⋯⋯櫻井翔不甘心地轉身，閉上眼睛面朝上假裝睡覺。

事情並沒有櫻井翔想的那麼簡單，松本潤再次把手伸進白袍口袋裡，把按鈕調到max，伸出另一隻手摸摸女同學的頭，「我還有病人要照顧呢。你先回去吧。」

「是、是的。」

後穴傳來激烈震動的瞬間讓櫻井翔有些慌張地摀住嘴巴，幸好棉被蓋過半顆頭，從外面看不出來，想伸手越過已經勃起的下身拿出跳蛋，卻想起松本潤對自己說過的話：「櫻井同學如果自己拿出來⋯⋯會讓你多請兩節課的臥床時間的。」

兩節課⋯⋯櫻井翔掐指一算，是要多做兩個小時嗎？太過分了吧！

「好了快回去上課吧。」

「謝謝醫生。」

女同學離開保健室，松本潤接著迅速關上門並上鎖，轉身拿出兜裡的遙控器把玩。

「櫻井同學，治療時間到囉。」

「誰、跟你、嗯啊！」

「翔さん真的很可愛呢。」男人坐到病床床沿，揉亂對方的柔軟金髮。

櫻井翔把棉被掀開，長袖襯衫與領帶略微凌亂，松本潤幫對方解開鈕扣，扣住對方纖瘦的身軀，把頭埋進櫻井翔胸口，粉嫩的舌頭在對方身上游走。

「松潤、嗯⋯⋯」按著男人的後腦勺，對方的平光眼鏡扎在自己胸口，抓著對方的頭髮，男人抬起頭望著自己。

櫻井翔半瞇著眼一臉享受，替松本潤拿下眼鏡，手指撫過對方臉頰，學生會長桀驁不馴的神情勾起松本潤的征服欲。

西裝褲掉在膝蓋邊，仍在震動的跳蛋聲音更大，見櫻井翔已經習慣這種程度的刺激，醫生沒有關上開關，而是叫對方屁股翹高，擅自送進一根手指。

「翔さん⋯⋯健康檢查時間到囉。」

「這什麼、奇怪的情趣⋯⋯啊、哈啊⋯⋯」

「好喜歡。翔さん好可愛⋯⋯」

「松潤你⋯⋯變態⋯⋯」

「獨處時你都叫我名字的。」

拉出跳蛋，塞入三根手指，松本潤揉著櫻井翔的臀部，那人身子一軟卻好似要證明自己的厲害，轉過頭揪著松本潤的領子湊上嘴唇，松本潤被這麼一吻原本的餘裕灰飛煙滅，急躁地掏出發硬的下身，用手撐開櫻井翔的臀縫，大力挺入。

「唔嗯！」

「裡面都、溼透了呢。」等等穿褲子的時候要記得擦乾淨啊，不然被別人見到學生會長這副模樣可是不太好的，尤其是其他老師，會作何感想呢？捏著少年骨感的腰肢和意外柔軟的臀肉，松本潤前後撞擊櫻井翔的肉體，緊窄的後穴讓他感嘆在對方體內的美好。

「哈、啊、別說出來.......」勉強承受兩個人重量的保健室病床正輕微搖晃著，櫻井翔難為情地低下頭，卻看到在他身後進出的松本潤握上他溢出液體的下身幫他套弄。

「可是翔さん喜歡。」

「呼、呀啊、煩死了⋯⋯」

看著那倔強的少年因為自己露出困窘害羞的表情，松本潤滿意的吻上對方的肩頭。

「翔さん⋯⋯我不會把你讓出去的。」

他好喜歡櫻井翔。喜歡到不想和其他人共享。

想到那三個老師會跟他一樣在他喜歡的櫻井翔身上留下痕跡，他吃醋但不說，用行動證明。

身為保健醫自然知道射在裡面很可能會讓對方不舒服，松本潤邊抽插邊想要射在哪，最後目光還是落在對方柔軟的臀部。

嗯。就射在那吧。

他松本潤還要故意忘記幫櫻井翔擦乾淨，讓自己的精液留在對方西裝褲上。


	3. 體育老師相葉

櫻井翔的體育成績並不差，基本上他的運動神經還算不錯，雖然也有不中用的地方，但比一般人好很多。不討厭運動的櫻井翔不會主動翹掉體育課，尤其當體育課教學內容是足球的時候，櫻井翔會非常開心。

除非，有些時候，他非常不想上體育課。

例如方才被佔有之後，腰又痠又痛，還要在體育課時跑跑跳跳，他真心想翹掉體育課；但是一想到體育老師是相葉雅紀，櫻井翔又開始遲疑。

結果他還是硬著頭皮去上體育課了，換衣服的時候還特地遮掩幾下，深怕哪個人在他身上留下的吻痕會被同學發現。

今天的體育課非常輕鬆，在跑完兩圈操場以後深受大家喜愛的相葉老師就放大家去打球，喜歡運動的櫻井翔也不例外，正要跑去器材室拿足球，卻在半路上動彈不得，扶著痠痛的後腰。

「啊咧？翔ちゃん怎麼啦？」

「腰⋯⋯好痛。」

「我幫你按摩一下吧？老師我有學過如何緩和運動傷害。」

「不要。」

扶著腰，櫻井翔不太開心地踹開器材室的門，把相葉雅紀晾在後邊。

「可是翔ちゃん要強行運動的話，腰會受傷的。」

「我沒事的。」櫻井翔一臉不屑抱著足球要走出器材室，相葉雅紀見對方耳根子都紅了，也不難猜到是什麼事。

真是的，翔ちゃん老愛逞強。

「翔ちゃん。」一手摟住櫻井翔的腰，那人明顯在相葉懷裡輕顫，從後雙手環抱，「是誰？ニノ？松潤？リーダー？」

「放開⋯⋯ま、さき！」

「翔ちゃん說嘛。」藉由身高差埋進對方頸側，櫻井翔身上流過汗已經溼了的味道好香。相葉雅紀側過頭輕啄對方，卻被用手擋下。

「我要去踢球！」

「不行喔翔ちゃん。聽相葉老師的話，我來幫你舒緩腰痛。」

相葉雅紀微笑，拉起櫻井翔的體育服，果不其然在腰側看到吻痕跟咬痕，既然是腰側，那就是松潤了吧？揉捏翔ちゃん的屁股再偷吻一口之類的。

向後退幾步關上器材室的門，拉下櫻井翔的短褲。

「まさき、鬆手！」

「我幫你揉揉。」

被從背後擁上，櫻井翔慌張無措，裝作兇狠叛逆的樣子看來對相葉雅紀一點用也沒有，對方就像是高等馴獸師，把兇猛狂暴的自己用繩子套住再給獎勵誘惑，讓自己乖乖聽話。

不要再來了、剛剛松本潤那麼用力⋯⋯沒辦法繼續啦！

相葉雅紀用手輕按櫻井翔的脊骨，拇指指腹仔細找尋穴道，不輕不重的按壓使櫻井翔痠痛的腰部得到舒緩，身體放鬆向後靠在相葉懷裡。

沒想到相葉雅紀真的挺會幫人按摩的。

放下戒心的櫻井翔把手上的足球丟回箱子裡，整個人癱軟在相葉身上，對方纖長有力的手指扶著脊骨處，時不時向下延伸到股間卻又往回走，偶爾才被撩撥的地方引起陣陣快感。

「翔ちゃん轉過來面對我，這樣比較好按。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

悶悶地回應，轉身面對相葉，看對方表情似隻純良的大兔子，櫻井翔沒想太多，頭埋在相葉雅紀胸口，讓對方方便碰觸自己脊椎尾。

「⋯⋯翔ちゃん這樣可以嗎？」

「再用力一點⋯⋯好痠⋯⋯」

手指向上在蝴蝶骨附近按壓，櫻井翔舒服的差點站著都能睡著，「まさき再下面一點⋯⋯」

「這裡？」

「嗯——」甜膩的呻吟帶著因為疼動的地方被按到的輕喘，相葉雅紀聽到櫻井翔這麼一叫覺得更不妙，刻意下移的手指來到對方才剛被開拓過的地方，往臀縫間緩緩撫摸按摩著。

「等、你在摸哪裡！」

「翔ちゃん這裡也很痠吧⋯⋯使用過度。」

「才沒有、喂、別進來！」

「嗚啊對不起嘛翔ちゃん我真的忍不住。」

指尖試探般放入，櫻井翔忍耐疼痛與快感，揪著相葉雅紀的衣服，「你、這個不負責任的體育老師⋯⋯都快要下課了⋯⋯」撂狠話此時變了樣，染上情慾的眼神講出禁慾的話語令相葉雅紀更無法停手。

「翔ちゃん我們快點！要是被下課來還器材的同學看到怎麼辦？」

「什麼⋯⋯你不要做就好啦。」一想到可能被同班同學撞見體育老師跟學生會長做愛的場景，櫻井翔光想像就羞恥的紅了臉。

「可是、停不了了。」

讓櫻井翔上半身趴在跳箱上，相葉雅紀拉下運動長褲，硬挺的性器擠入窄道，可能是因為剛才有潤滑過，進去不費太多工夫。

「嘶！好痛⋯⋯」

「ごめんごめん！」

忽地退出深怕傷到櫻井翔，相葉雅紀小心翼翼地以手指檢查對方哪裡被自己弄痛，卻惹來櫻井翔的不滿。

「バカ！」轉身撩起體育服、把短褲推至膝蓋，握著相葉的手放到自己脹大的下身，櫻井翔粗魯地吻上對方，有些生澀的親吻與漲紅的臉頰削弱他的武裝，看起來只是彆扭的可愛而已，「都這樣了⋯⋯要做趕快做啦⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん最好了！」


	4. 國文科主任二宮

「這題，有人會嗎？」

「⋯⋯」

「那老師隨便抽一個。」

二宮和也是櫻井翔的班主任，同時亦是國文科主任，偶爾會戴眼鏡偶爾不戴，總是貓著背無精打采的樣子，但是有人在他課上睡覺二宮主任音量會突然變大聲，幾乎是用喊的，讓坐在前排的櫻井翔每次都嚇的耳朵痛。

到二宮的國文課時，同學們大多是醒著的（尤其是那些崇拜愛慕長相可愛的二宮主任的女同學們），二宮和也的授課內容跟其他國文老師比起來還算有趣，課堂時間也很自由，只要答的出問題他都不會干涉你在下面偷偷摸摸做什麼，除非你在二宮和也的課中打電動，他會走到你旁邊搶走你的遊戲片，沒收一個月，一個月後再還你完全破關的片子。

而讓班上同學耿耿於懷的是：二宮班主任好像不太喜歡他們的學生會長櫻井翔同學？每次上課都好巧不巧抽到他，而且常常在下課前要櫻井翔到辦公室找他。不過想想櫻井翔是班長，常被找過去好像也滿有道理。

「櫻井同學？回答一下？」

「⋯⋯」看了一眼講台上的二宮和也，櫻井翔不屑地翻翻課本，「這段文字透過使用修辭來⋯⋯」隨便講了幾句聽起來頭頭是道，二宮和也愣了幾秒。

「嗯，好。說的很好。接下來這段⋯⋯」

櫻井翔不敢抬頭盯著二宮和也看，因為方才回答問題時瞥見二宮嘴角上揚讓他想起自己股間的不適。

藏在褲子裡不堪的秘密。

只要移動或是跑步，就能感受到後穴被填滿撐開的腫脹，離最舒服的地方還有一段距離，只在穴口塞著卻沒有任何震動或快感，櫻井翔焦急了整天。

早上不用出席朝會的櫻井翔在學生會長辦公室休息，二宮和也熟知對方的習慣，於是趁對方進去之前在對方桌上放了張紙條跟肛塞。

『自己放進去 我要檢查』

櫻井翔只好乖乖就範。他可沒有忘記不聽話的下場。

「那同學們記得交回條，然後櫻井同學等等到辦公室找我，下課。」

「謝謝老師。」

二宮和也的辦公桌在國文科辦公室最裡面，櫻井翔張開雙腿跨坐在二宮身上，面對面可以看見二宮和也游刃有餘的表情。

沿著緊貼腿根的西裝褲撫摸，在臀間找到凸起，二宮和也輕咬對方的嘴唇，滿意地蹭著櫻井翔。

「哇⋯⋯翔ちゃん有乖乖放進去呢。」

「哼嗯⋯⋯」

隔著布料按壓肛塞尾端，凸起部分進入更多，櫻井翔難耐的扭動腰身，只有肛塞根本無法滿足。

「拿出來、快點⋯⋯」

主動拉下褲子，櫻井翔握著肛塞末端想抽出，卻被二宮和也用力推回。

「嗯啊、啊⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃんすごいねぇ⋯⋯從早上到現在都塞著呢。走路的時候有夾緊吧⋯⋯上課的時候，沒有被同學發現吧、淫蕩的學生會長後面竟然塞著肛塞什麼的⋯⋯」

「ニノ、哈啊、」

「不對喔、是二宮老師。」

握著肛塞抽插，突起的部分頂在櫻井翔內壁周圍，二宮和也摟住櫻井翔的腰，對方跨坐在自己身上，被慾望沖昏頭而緩慢地用胯間摩擦自己的下身。

他最喜歡拉不下臉的櫻井翔向他投降，他會更想從對方口中確認對方的臣服，藉由身體交纏的手段達到目的，平常在外人面前是個有點叛逆但也不算太壞的優等生，在自己面前則激發了虐待慾和佔有慾，二宮和也玩心大開，他會嘗試在學校的各個角落與櫻井翔交合，越羞恥他們越興奮。

二宮和也知道自己病態般的迷戀櫻井翔並不討厭，甚至有點喜歡，他們導師與學生的身分越是違背倫常，越是刺激。

「變態、啊啊、二宮老師⋯⋯老師⋯⋯」

「嗯、很好喔。試著把肛塞拿掉，自己坐上來吧。」

櫻井翔低下頭，在二宮眼中有些犯規的壞笑，起身蹲在辦公椅旁，牙齒咬住褲頭，努力把鈕扣解開，再用牙齒咬住拉鍊下拉，時不時碰到二宮和也勃起的分身。

「二宮老師⋯⋯」

櫻井翔從對方底褲掏出下身，舔著腫脹下身上頭的筋絡，二宮和也摸摸櫻井翔的頭、像獎勵對方是個好孩子般揉亂他的頭髮。

「舔完就自己上來吧，嗯？」

「現在⋯⋯」

拿出肛塞，握著二宮和也的性器對準後穴緩緩坐下。還是只有二宮炙熱的男根能夠完全填滿自己，肉壁緊貼對方，已經熟悉對方的形狀，但仍覺得能吃下這麼大的東西，自己真是厲害。

聽見二宮和也重重喘了聲，櫻井翔滿足地支起身子，上下擺腰。果然少年精力旺盛啊。捏了把櫻井翔精瘦有力的腰，兩手扶著對方渾圓，湊上他嘴邊親了一口，舌頭交纏，親吻發出的水漬聲迴盪在辦公室裡。

「二宮老師好色。」牽出一條銀絲，櫻井翔舔乾淨嘴角。

「才能教出翔ちゃん這麼優秀的學生。」向上重重一頂，抱緊靠在自己身上的少年，懲罰對方怠慢而往對方屁股扇了一掌。

「嘶⋯⋯」

夾緊的雙臀、內壁牢牢吸著男根。

「好學生使壞的話，也該被老師打屁股喔。」

「哈啊⋯⋯到時候不要、被夾到射出來⋯⋯」

扶著二宮和也扭動腰部，自信滿滿的櫻井翔長久下來自然知道二宮和也對什麼沒輒，縮緊身後，加快動腰的速度，發狂似的吻上對方，用自己硬立的乳尖磨蹭二宮和也的身體，刻意在男人耳邊講些下流話，但二宮和也還是沒有要繳械的意思，反而按住櫻井翔的髖骨處，拿回主導權向上用力抽插。

「嗯、啊、二宮、老師！太深⋯⋯」

「看來應該是翔ちゃん被插射才對⋯⋯是嗎？櫻井同學？」

「才不⋯⋯啊啊、你也幫我擼幾下嘛⋯⋯」

「不行喔。老師想讓櫻井同學為大家示範被插射。」

「這根本是體罰⋯⋯」

「好吧。老師勉強幫你套弄一下，但櫻井同學要留下來幫老師忙喔。」

「哼嗯⋯⋯」

覆上二宮和也握住自己下身的手，櫻井翔仰起頭，享受地到二宮和也耳邊斷斷續續的說話：「二宮老師⋯⋯等等、還麻煩你、教我新的玩法了⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん不愧是我最青睞的學生。」


	5. 美術老師大野

比喜歡，還要更多。

櫻井翔喜歡二宮老師、相葉老師、松本校醫，也喜歡大野老師；但對大野老師的那種感情，又好像比前三者更複雜一些。

大野智是學校裡的美術老師，有次在櫻井翔翹課去屋頂時，正好碰見在屋頂寫生的大野智，本以為對方是老師大概會勸自己回去上課，沒想到大野智就只是握著畫筆跟調色盤，繼續默默地在畫布上渲染各式各樣的美麗色彩。好奇的櫻井翔走到對方身邊看他畫畫，看得入神的模樣讓大野智忍不住放鬆地勾起微笑，停下動作。

「我可以畫你嗎？」

「欸？我？」

「嗯。」

「不是不行啦⋯⋯」

他喜歡上大野智的美術課，因為可以在上課的時候放空，或是偷看大野智的一舉一動，然後到了下課，能湊過去找對方攀談幾句，聊些漫無邊際的事情，大野智雖然可能聽不太懂，但總會耐心附和他聽他講。

比喜歡還多的，是對方給自己的安心感和依賴吧，櫻井翔如此想著。

他喜歡在沒有其他同學在的美術教室凝視大野智，大野智同樣看著自己，手上畫筆沒有停下，即使教室裡安靜的只有紙筆摩擦的聲音，彼此仍然覺得安心。櫻井翔記得他趴在桌上看大野智畫畫，而大野智難得的放下手中物品，伸出沾到顏料的手碰觸他的耳朵，沿著耳廓下滑，手指頭劃過他剛打的耳洞，撫摸他的銀色耳釘。

「很好看。」

「⋯⋯謝謝。」

下意識依循視線望向大野智，才發現對方看自己那赤裸的眼神，與自己相去無幾。流動的空氣吹動教室窗簾，髮梢被風拂過，大野智想替櫻井翔整好被吹亂的頭髮，手剛碰到對方臉頰，櫻井翔抓住他的手，湊近他面前。

忘記在這樣的近距離下是誰先閉上眼把嘴唇湊向前的，只記得與彼此第一次接吻時對方唇上的熱度。

沒有考慮過師生間踰矩的關係是否會受社會苛責，偶爾大野智在打成績時會盯著成績欄上櫻井翔的名字發呆，也只是偶爾而已。

他們會擁抱做愛，在僅有的片刻追尋對方的溫暖，大野智不在意櫻井翔身上的紅痕，他再蓋過一遍就好了。

櫻井翔常常是大野智畫中的主角，無論是側臉、背影、正面、模糊的影子⋯⋯所有櫻井翔的樣貌都被用繪畫方式記錄下來，收藏在大野智美術教室的一隅，有些就連櫻井翔也沒看過，只有大野智一個人偷偷欣賞著。大野智曾趁著櫻井翔累到睡在他教室裡的時候，畫了張對方的水彩畫，勾勒輪廓十分快速，而他卻冒了風險掀起對方的衣服，掃過對方背上的吻痕，把吻痕畫成一朵朵在櫻井翔背上盛開的粉色櫻花。

少年極少時候會帶著傷，大野智拉起櫻井翔衣服想要索吻，卻發現對方痛的叫出聲，腹部和背部有幾塊瘀青。

他也聽說過櫻井翔鋒芒畢露而不懂得隱藏，反骨的性格招惹不必要的麻煩，但想到自己跟櫻井翔一樣年紀時的模樣，忍不住笑了笑，誰都有那段年輕歲月，血氣方剛，打打架受一點傷沒什麼大不了。

他只是覺得很不可思議，那樣會跟別人打架的櫻井翔，在他面前竟然如此溫順。也許溫順才是櫻井翔的本性也說不定。大野智在對方額間落下一吻，然後把瘀青畫成紫色的櫻花。

「翔くん午安。」

「午安。」

帶著書包到美術教室，直接待到放學是櫻井翔最近的行程。大野智沒有制止，櫻井翔的班主任二宮向他問起，他也只是說櫻井翔到他這邊來幫忙，是個好學生諸如此類的話，二宮和也就會虧他幾句，拿班級事務本敲他頭，又好笑又好氣的說「翔ちゃん都要拋棄我這個班導了」，大野智笑著回應，他知道櫻井翔要跟誰發生任何關係是對方的自由，他沒有資格綁住櫻井翔不讓他飛。

「可以讓我畫翔くん嗎？」

「當然可以。」

「裸體呢？」

才放下書包，櫻井翔遲疑了會兒。在做那種事的時候裸體倒無所謂，但是要一直裸體被仔細觀察再畫到畫布上，就有點⋯⋯令人害臊。

「不行嗎？」大野智失望的放下畫具。

「⋯⋯沒關係，可以。」

「真的？」

「嗯。反正這裡很溫暖，不會著涼的。」

硬著頭皮答應，櫻井翔看大野智把畫架架好，放好畫紙，指了指教室裡清好的一塊空地，沒有催促的意思，櫻井翔卻有些緊張。

在大野智面前以前所未有的形式褪去衣物令櫻井翔只敢盯著自己的手指，緩緩解開白色襯衫鈕扣，就連脫下也是慢動作，不像他們急躁的前戲那樣，皮帶扯開的聲音迴響在美術教室，西裝褲沒了皮帶的束縛，順著纖瘦的腰向下掉至地面。膽怯地抓著底褲，大野智仍凝視他脫衣服的動作，櫻井翔咬緊牙關，一鼓作氣把內褲脫下丟到衣物堆裡。

「翔くん，會冷？」

「還好。」

不知道手該往哪擺，有意無意的遮著下半身，困窘的姿勢讓大野智笑出聲，「自然地擺個姿勢就好了。」

「我不知道該擺什麼姿勢。」

「試著放鬆？」

雙手放在大腿旁，站得直挺挺，不知所措地望向大野智，「⋯⋯這樣？」

「我拿塊布給你吧。」

「⋯⋯謝謝。」

櫻井翔無奈地嘆口氣，才開始想大野智找塊布也能找那麼久，便突然被大野智從後擁上。半透明的白色棉布繞過前頭男性象徵，回到身後股溝處，大野智不想打結破壞美感，拉過櫻井翔的手要他輕輕抓著，側身面對畫板就好。對方在頸側的呼吸與手掌不經意地碰觸讓櫻井翔敏感的發顫，但想到大野智沒有那個意思，為自己的動機不純反省了三秒鐘，回過神時大野智已經回到座位上拿起炭筆素描了。

「翔くん如果覺得無聊的話，隨便說點話也沒關係。維持姿勢很累的。」

「啊⋯⋯好。」回應好卻沒有繼續說話。櫻井翔側過臉望著專心於畫作的大野智，他喜歡對方那雙帶有薄繭的手，喜歡大野智用手掌撫摸他身體的每一寸，對方專注的神情不同於平常，也許是因為看過對方那炯炯有神的雙眸，才曉得大野智並非表面上散發天然治癒氣息那樣，大野智十分神秘，深藏不露的事情太多了，但櫻井翔隱約能感受對方隱藏起來的霸道與瘋狂。

「你要休息一下嗎？」

「嗯。」鬆了一口氣，動動筋骨，一直裸體站著，雖然不那麼在意大野智的視線了，但覺得不穿衣服站著倒真有點冷。

「翔くん。」

一把拉住櫻井翔，大野智把外套披在對方身上，像每個櫻井翔意外留宿隔天還沒睡醒的早晨那樣，想著要讓對方溫暖，於是把嘴唇貼上，櫻井翔反而是他們之中更著急的那個，按著大野智的後腦勺，回以濃烈的吻，披在肩上的外套一下子就掉了，大野智很快在驚訝中回過神，手掌在對方背脊上摸索，肌膚相貼傳達熱度。

這就是大人的餘裕嗎⋯⋯櫻井翔看著身上的人，明明自己才忍不住吻上去，大野智卻像已經知道他內心在想什麼，把自己壓在教室桌上，下面墊著剛剛脫掉的衣服。

櫻井翔叫大野智さとし，大野智急促地、濕潤地滑進他的身體，他一如往常，承受對方的進犯，面對面看著對方充滿慾望的眼神，抓緊對方猶如抱緊海上唯一的浮木，再次確認。

確認自己對大野智真的，比喜歡還更多一點。


End file.
